Ginny's Dream Come True
by RaRa
Summary: Giny is having sweet dreams...will her dreams come true though.It will get better soon I promise.This is my first story ever please r and r!
1. The Begining of The Dreams

Ginny's Dream Come True  
Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters or anything else from the Harry Potter land oh though I would though.  
Chapter 1  
Ginny Weasley awoke one morning with pleasant thoughts in her head.She had just had a wonderful dream. Her dream was that she was walking outside the grounds at Hogwarts when all of a sudden Harry was running to catch up to her. When he finally did he said "Ginny Weasley, I love you with all my heart will you be my girlfriend???" Ginny of course said yes and they pull for a long passionate kiss.  
  
Ginny knew of course that, that was just a dream. Since Harry barely even noticed her at all.They weren't even that good of friends.She just wished it would happen so bad that she would do anything.Anything at all.  
  
Ginny went down to breakfast and had breakfast.Ron came zooming down from his room,yelling" Hey Everybody Harry can come today!!!!!! Who is going to come with me to get him?" Ginny gave out a happy little squeal.She ran up to her room to write in her diary before Harry came.  
  
Later on that day, Ron,Ginny and Arthur were getting ready to use floo powder to get to the Dursley's to get Harry.All went well of course except for..  
  
A.N. Ha you are going to have to wait for the next chapter.But I promise it will be done by tomorrow afternoon or morning or evening.So how do you like my story so far?? It is my first one ever.Please review I need at least just one review to make the next chapter. Thx Luv ya all RaRa 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or an of the other characters.I also don't own anything else in the Harry Potter world.It all belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
That Arthur kind of blew up the Dursley's whole living room this time.They weren't very pleased.So Arthur and Ron decided to go back to The Burrow and let Ginny get Harry instead.She being smart went through the front door and knocked.Petunia opened the door.Ginny says "Hi!I am here to get Harry.Can I come in?" Petunia replies "L,l,lily?" Ginny says quite confused" No I'm Ginny Weasley." Petunia says" OH Sorry about that but you look identical to my sister except for her eyes." Then all of a sudden Harry comes bounding down the stairs with his trunk and Hedwig. He says "Hi Gin! Nice to see you." He goes and gives her a quick little hug. Ginny replies shyly "Hi Harry! It's good to see you too." Harry says" So how did you get here?" "Well I took one of dad's new invention.It is the Sonic 10,000 invisible broom stick.When you are on it no one else can see you unless they are riding one too. They are actually quite nice for travling though.Are you ready?" So the two of them headed outside.Ginny handed Harry a broomstick.Then they both got on the brooms.Harry says half way to the Burrow, " Um Ginny," She replies "Yeah?" "Can I tell you something later on tonight?" "Sure! What time and where?" "What about at midnight and in the garden I guess.How does that sound?" "Okay,that sounds great Harry." A few hours later they finally reach the Burrow. Pretty soon it is supper.Everyone is eating and talking.They were all glad to see Harry too. Later on everyone heads off to bed. Ginny stays up day-dreaming of what Harry could be wanting to tell her.Pretty soon it is midnight. Ginny tip toes down the stairs through the kitchen then out the doors to the garden.Harry is already there waiting for her. Ginny whispers "Hi Harry!" "Hi,so Gin I need to tell you something okay." "Okay." "I just wanted to tell you that I, I, I, love you with all my heart. I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend?" Ginny just stands there stunned like she was petrified. All she can make out it is "Really?" "Really." Says Harry. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend! I have waited years and years for this moment to come and I guess all that waiting pulled off." Then Harry pulls her into a hug and they start to stare into each other's eyes and they get closer and closer until they were pulled in to a very passionate and romantic kiss.  
  
A.U.- So how did you like it? Please review.It will get better I promise. This is my first story ever remember.I need at lease one review. 


End file.
